Itwins Traducción de Pinkwords
by Anna-261
Summary: Luego de que Freddie tuviese una cita con Melanie, él sigue no estando convencido de que ella es Sam. ¿Podrá Sam cambiar sus pensamientos con solo un pequeño movimiento? Traducción de Pinkwords! COMPLETO


_**ITWINS**_

**¡Hola a todos amigachas y amigachos! Aquí les traigo la traducción en exclusiva el fic del autor **_pinkworlds. ¡_**Que lo disfruten!**

Freddie tomó la mano de Melanie, él seguía creyendo que Sam fingía ser un personaje. Ella, sin embargo, no empujó su mano, ni puso cara de disgusto por él.

**-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso sin vomitar!- **Preguntó, y lo único que ella hizo fue reírse de él.

**-¿Qué?-**

La música de fondo cambió, y las parejas se fueron a bailar con pasos más lento y otras posiciones. Él sabía que Sam nunca bailaría un lento con él. **-Está bien, si no eres Sam... No te molestará bailar...conmigo-**

Ella se rió, **-Me encantaría-**

Él ya estaba confundido, ¿A Sam realmente no le importaba bailar con él? **-Es un baile lento, ya sabes- **Él elevó una ceja, pero ella seguía sonriendo, **-Tenemos que bailar cerca, nuestros cuerpos unidos- **Sus manos daban una demostración, pero a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Después de discutirlo, ella lo arrastró a la pista de baile, donde puso las manos en su cintura. Luego sonrió ampliamente y tiró de él atrayéndolo hacia si y suspiró. Ella todavía no podía admitir que era Sam, aunque no lo sea, Freddie pensaba que era ella.

Se parecía demasiado a Sam, los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo rubio, la misma altura, la misma cara, los mismos labios y todo lo mismo. Suspiró y cuando la estaba mirando, ella se inclinó y le besó. Pusieron sus labios en la parte superior el uno del otro, besándose durante un par de segundos.

Ni siquiera cerró los ojos, pero se quedó en sus párpados, sintiendo la sonrisa en los labios. Segundos después que el beso terminó ella solo se limitó a mirarlo, y sus labios estaban atrapados aún en sus ojos muy abiertos. **-Jurastes que nunca volveríamos a hacerlo-**

**-Yo no juré nada-, **sintiendo la suave tela de su camisa azul y gris, despojada, se inclinó hacia delante, listo para golpearse los labios. Pero retrocedió, ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!, No era normal que Sam libremente le de un beso.

Ya no estaba seguro si realmente ella era Sam, sus labios sabían diferente. No es que le importe, pero casi todo el mundo recuerda su primer beso. Y Sam era el suyo, no sabía si le gustaba o no.

Melanie, todavía se sentía raro decir y pensar su nombre, sus labios eran suaves y olían y sabían a cereza.

Sam era un poco diferente, la misma textura, pero aparte sus labios tenían sabor a albóndigas y jamón, en el momento en que se besaron, se sintió bien. Los labios de Sam le daban una sensación diferente a cuando Melanie le dio un beso.

Con Melanie, él se sentía un poco vacío. No es que no le gustaba la idea, es muy guapa, y no le importaba tener que ser besado por una chica guapa, como Carly. Sin embargo, los labios de Carly eran algo igual a Melanie.

Eso fue muy raro, Melanie es Sam, así que ¿Cómo puede un simple toque entre los labios hacer una diferencia a partir de entonces y ahora? Estaba empezando a salirse de control, por lo que retrocedió de forma rápida y trató de ocultarse, o al menos escapar de ella.

La noche no salió según lo planeado, pero sí un poco más incómoda.

**-No existe Melanie, tampoco eres ingenuo, y eres demasiado listo-** Sam había dicho eso ayer, y después de que Melanie había dejado de aparecer. Ella no se presentó ni nada, así que él tenía razón. ¿No?

Freddie estaba en el estudio de ICarly, comprobando algunas cosas con su cámara y también algunos programas. Y justo en ese momento, el ascensor se abrió. Freddie miró y vio a Carly y a Sam caminar, todas risueñas y femeninas.

Es probable que se trate otra vez de Melanie, Él las miró, y Melanie o Sam, o quién fuese le devolvió la sonrisa, sonriéndole a Freddie, **-Hey Freddie-** Carly sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Sam miró hacia él y lo saludó, **-Hola casi nadie.-** Ella no estaba siendo Melanie en este momento.

**-Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes al ser derrotada por mí?-** Preguntó Freddie, con un poco de orgullo en sus palabras, se volvió hacia ellas con su sonrisa típica.

Carly y Sam se echaron a reír simplemente mirándolo,** -¿Todavía estás pensando en eso?-**preguntó Shay y se acercó a la bolsa de frijoles y se dejó caer a sí misma en el puff, Sam se quedó mirando a Benson. Freddie se acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Carly, **-Sí y no voy a dejar de decirlo. Debido a que gané, y me resultó el plan.-**

Sam suspiró, era una especie de molestia dentro de ella. Incluso si fuera cierto que no tenía una gemela en otra dimensión, no existía un mundo donde Melanie no era real y ella lo dejó ganar, ¿Por qué siguió mintiéndole? ¿No sería como hablar con Sam en vez de hablar con Melanie? Porque ella no lo era.

Sabía que, Carly sabía que Melanie existía, pero ese pedazo de tonto no. Y una vez que atrajo su atención, fue la primera vez que se mencionó, que él y su hermana gemela se habían besado.

Sam no era celosa, tal vez solo estaba un poco molesta porque Melanie estaba un paso delante de ella. Si a Melanie le gustase Freddie, entonces ella hubiese corrido tras ella. Sam no haría eso, ella sólo se sentaría allí, y esperaría. Freddie no iba a ir a buscarla a ella, así que no sabía que es lo que esperaba.

Pero, ¿Qué se espera de ella? ¿Otro beso? Ella no lo creía, porque a Sam no le gusta de esa manera. Claro, él fue su primer beso, pero eso es todo.

Sin embargo, ayer cuando estaba en el centro comercial con Melanie, estaba ansiosa por preguntarle cómo se sentía el beso y cómo ocurrió. En realidad, estaba esperando que Carly lo preguntase, pero ella no preguntó.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó su nombre, **-¿Sam?- **La llama Carly, su mejor amiga.

**-¿Huh?- **Se acercó y se sentó con una bolsa de frijoles junto a Carly, con Freddie en frente de ella.

**-¿Estás bien?- **Le preguntó Carly con su voz dulce y chillona.

**-Sí, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque estas distraída y esas cosas.-**

Freddie le sonrió, **-Eso es porque ella perdió, y admitió que soy más inteligente-** Sam bufó y Carly se rió mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Su mueca había desaparecido y su cara estaba cubierta con la confusión.

**-W-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**

Ambas suspiraron y lo miraron a él, y en ese momento Spencer entró gritándole a su hermana pequeña. **-¿Carly?-**

**-¡Adelante!-** Se levantó y salió por la puerta corriendo hacia el primer piso.

Freddie se puso de pie y se acercó a su equipo, mientras que Sam se quedó donde estaba y lo vio desde el suelo. Llevaba una camiseta roja _de a centavo _y algunos vaqueros. Estaba empezando a vestirse un poco mejor, mejor que cuando lo conoció.

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba observando cada detalle, Freddie la sacó de sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de saltar mientras ella parpadeó.** -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- **Preguntó, y Sam se puso de pie.

Ella asintió y se fue por delante de su ordenador portátil, pulsando un botón al azar mientras lo miraba. **-Sí, ¿por qué no?- **Contestó ella con un poco de actitud en su pregunta, tal vez porque estaba un poco molesta porque él besó a su hermana.

Levantó una ceja, y ella lo miraba, la conexión de su contacto con los ojos de ella lo hechizaba. Sus ojos eran un poco más ligeros que los de Melanie y probablemente lo había notado porque estaba tratando de entender que es lo que estaba distinto en sus ojos. No es que hubiese algo malo con ellos.

Las palabras de Freddie rompieron el silencio en un segundo**, -¿Por qué...?-** Él miró a la cámara y empezó a sentir su textura negra y fría, así continuó, **-¿Por qué me besastes en la cita?-** Le preguntó rápidamente y ella se limitó a mirarlo.

Sam quedó estática, ¿Qué acaso no debería ni siquiera preguntar? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que saber? No tenía ni idea, aunque en el pensamiento de Melanie él era adorable, pero ella no podía decirle eso. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, descansando su codo en la parte frontal del portátil, **-No lo hice.-**

Él gimió, y ella no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, Sam no quería dejar de verse dura**. -Sam, Deja de ser Sam por un momento.**

¿Dejar de ser Sam? Si tan sólo pudiera.

**-Primero responde**-, Dijo y caminó un poco más cerca de él, **-¿Cómo se siente?-**

¡Wow! ¿Por qué tenía que responder? Él la miró, sorprendido, y confuso, con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.

**-Uh... um... -¿Por qué preguntas?-**

**-Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta**- Dijo, sin sonreír, no estaba triste, pero su expresión era regular. Y ella aún pensaba en ello, sobre lo que iba a responder.

En realidad ella no tenía una respuesta, porque no sentía nada. No hay forma de sentir un remolino especial en sus entrañas, sólo algo que hizo sin palabras. Y él respondió que, **-Solo sentí como un par de labios en los míos-**

La rubia lo miró, y se preguntó, porque responde lo que se le da la gana. Desde que él y Sam se besaron, ella no había tenido otro beso. Ella quería que lo comparan con su primer beso, haber si era la misma sensación besar a su hermana, Melanie. La textura de los labios de Freddie hicieron a Sam sentir como si ella estuviese volando. Claro, que no iba a admitirlo.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo un poco más caliente, y miró hacia abajo en caso de que se ruborizara. Se preguntaba cómo responder a su pregunta, ya que él todavía piensa que ella es Melanie.

Luego la rubia se preguntó, y dura como ella sola, lo miró. Ninguna expresión, tal vez un poco de miedo con lo que ella iba a responder. **-¿De verdad crees que soy Melanie?, ¿eh?-**

**-No creo, yo sé-**

Tan simple como que ella sólo sonrió, **-Escucha lo que acabas de decir-** y lo repitió en su cabeza. Él sabe, y cuando él la miró, ella ya estaba demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo hizo para llegar a estar a sólo unos centímetros de su aliento?

A pesar de que sus ojos azules se veían mejor en un primer plano, un segundo después, ella estaba en punta de pies, rompiendo la charla uniendo ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos. Por alguna razón él no se sorprendió, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Tal vez porque él quería que sucediera.

Quería recordar la sensación de la escalera de incendios, cuando él y ella compartieron sus labios durante unos siete u ocho segundos. A él le gustaba esa sensación, y después de muchos meses, hoy la sintió de nuevo.

En sus entrañas, sintió que su estómago se arremolinaba como había pensado antes, y ella sintió como sus pies no estaban ni siquiera en el piso de madera. De hecho, ella estaba muy lejos del piso de madera, estaba en las nubes a punto de conocer el cielo.

Y después de un par de segundos, se detuvieron por necesidad poco de aire. Al ver esa chispa tan grande en los ojos de caramelo. Tan grande, y que realmente se necesita para sentir los labios de ella.

Pero no podía, ella necesitaba alejarse y averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando en el mundo. Porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía, no sabía cómo se sentía en este momento.

Alejándose de él, sintió que sus manos cayeron a sus lados y que el calor en la palma de su mano y en la parte posterior de su cuello desaparecían. Ella sólo lo miró, e intentó lo más difícil, no caer justo delante de él mientras hablaba, **-¿Está seguro?-**

**-¿Qué?- **Preguntó, un poco confuso ya que se había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando.

**-¿Que soy Melanie?- **Y con eso, Sam suspiró y se fue, dejándolo en el pensamiento.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y lo vio desde la puerta de cristal, él se limitó a mirarla. Y un segundo antes de que desapareciera, él le mostró algo típico suyo, su sonrisa.

Ahora él no estaba tan seguro, de que ella fuese Melanie.

_**(O.A.N: ** Aquí esta, esto sólo es un pequeño one-shot (: por favor, revisen, y digánme lo que piensan!)_


End file.
